love will be just around the corner
by nalu8409fairy
Summary: she is his daughter's teacher there is no way love can bloom in between them but that won't stop him plus his daughter really want that blonde beauty to be his mother
1. chapter 1

I am lucy heartfilia a 27 year old

kindergarten

teacher I love kids I love teaching them .

I was left to be ignored after my mother died

by

my father ,I never got a ideal guy leaving me

with the choice of staying single

I really wanted to have a kid but alas ..

so in the end i decided that i will shower my

motherly love upon these kids .

"oh my i am late " i got up as i washed up

and

sprinted to my school

as i reached their

Juvia called me from behind

"lucy san?"

"yes? "

"Master makarov called you in his office"

"umm? ok" i thought maybe he is going to

schold me for running late today

I knocked at his office

"come in child " came his reply

"good morning master"

"sit down "

"yes"

"im so sorry master " i continued

"i know i m late but it wont happen again"

I heard a low chuckle he is laughing my

eyes

went wide as dinner plates

"its not why i called you "

"oh ok?"

"i called you to tell you a new student is

joining

this year in your class please be careful of

her"

"ok"

"i will call her so you can meet her"

I nooded

*"*"*"*"""""""*

Earlier that day

"but dad" a little girl whined

"you will be alright kiddo " a man around 24

chuckled

"but i dont wanna go to school i dont want

to

leave you "

she pouted

"no this wont work on me " he ruffled her

hair

"Are you guys ready" laxus the vice

principal

asked

"yeah " natsu answered

"daddyyyyyyy" she gave him the best puppy

dog

eyes

"booo it wont work " he stick his tongue to

her

finally giving up she looked away from her

childish father

"lets go " laxus offered her his hand gripping

his

hand she entered the building unsure of

everything around her as her father's image

got

blurred

*"*"*"""*

lucy POV

"Lina" master Makarov called out

a,little girl with white hair that had a slight

tint

of pink at the end of her bangs

her sapphire blue eyes filled with

insecurity,fear

and nervousness

"He-hello" she spoke shyly

"hello kiddo" i spoke up

smiling at her

"Lina this is your sensei Lucy heartfilia "

"oh-ohayou Sensei" she spoke up again

"ohayou lina chan" i grinned at her

Her eyes showed a different emotions

before she smiled back at me

"lets go to class shall we" i asked her

extending my hand toward her asking her

whether i can take her hand or not

she hesistantly held my hand

as we walked to our class


	2. 2

Its been a while since Lina dragneel joined

my

class ,she is beautiful ,intelligent,smart

everything a parent can ask their kid to be .

With her being such a wonderful student i

really

wanted to meet her parents .And

considering

this session Parents meet was just around

the

corner i felt lucky

she quickly adjusted herself with levy's

daughter

Lillian .

I really wished i had a daughter like Lina

yes! Me lucy heartfilia once a heart throb of

my

college is still single with no boyfriend

...when

my bestfriend married and a mother of 5

year

old not only her but every one of my friends

were married

Erza and Jellal married 6 years ago they had

a

son named Simon ,Mira too followed erza as

she

married Laxus and had a son Max

Juvia and Gray too married after Mira they

now

had twins a daughter named sylvia and a

son

named silver

and here i am with no boyfriend thats the

main

reason why my friends set me up with boys

and

they either turned out to be too desperate

or

too clingy

like this guy named Dan within 15 minutes

he

clunged on to me and started giving me

teerible

nick names like lu lu ,lu tan

miraculously Laxus was too at the same

premises and knocked that guy out for

feeling

up his sister at first meet ... yeah thats right

i

still remember Laxus ,Gray,Gajeel ,Jellal all

considered me as their little sister ...

once Laxus told this incident to others they

all

called a meeting where they told or much

like

ordered their wife to stop setting me up .. of

course the girls rebelled but theur husbands

just

gave them this weird smirk that made them

loose all resolve

Later on I found out from Cana that Jellal

smirk

to Erza meant no strawberry cake for a

month

to levy it meant Gajeel will lock up the

library at

their house and wont give her allowance to

buy

new books

to mira it simply meant no television,movies

or

whatsoever entertainment

and to Juvia Gray will simply ignore her for

a

month plus no restraining himself from

talking

to girls

and too sum it up no physical activities too

It aint like My friends are pervert but I

understand after being single for all my life

with

cherishing my first kiss too at the age of 27

i

knew how important it can be sometimes

Cana is still single but she has a guy named

bacchus and it seems they are getting real

close with Cana abandoning me on the

weekends .

The only person left is Wendy and i swear if

she

gets married before me i m gonna go insane

though her and Romeo fully comforted me

with

the fact that she wont get married until her

brother gets married and it seemed Romeo

too

supports the decision

and as for her she had enough of marriage

fun

since her mom remarried Igneel 9 years ago

.

But i cant be sure i know Wendy told me

that

her brother is real busy man and an idiot

too he

aint dating right now either but its not like

her

brother is waiting for me in a blink of an eye

he

will get a girl get married and then Romeo

will

pop yhe question and i will be left to stay

single

My father is real close to me thats the only

reason i m not married off to some unknown

stranger but i cant stay unmarried for long.

Im just 8 month away from turning 28 with

new

year just around the corner" its cold "

a chuckle left my lips as i observe my

surrounding i was walking at the evening of

december of course it will be cold .

Finally i turned around at the direction of

my

house

With me getting old my friends were getting

persistent of me getting a boyfriend above

all

Cana advised me to have a benefit buddy

its not like i cant have that with my body

and

heartfilia name i can have any man i wanted

its

just that i am still waiting for The One

cherising myself saving for him it seems all

the

worth

i have seen my frienss faces their smile

when

they look at their boys ...their better half

they

light up like a beautiful moon i want to have

that I want to have a caring ,loving man who

will make me laugh

will cry with me when i cry

gives me a shoulder to lean on to

And i m just waiting for him not my

charming

prince

but just "Him"

with sligtly opening the door to my house

i called out " Im back father ",

authors note: this chapter is completely

based

on Lucy's inner feeling evert sentence is

spoken

in her mind

I do not own fairytail

i hope thats enough good bye for now


	3. chapter 3

Natsu Pov

I sat in my office being the Ceo of my

company

has some drawbacks i just wanted to spent

my

entire day with my Lina

"you better not slacking off flame breath" Ah

the pereverted stripper

"stut up stripper" I growled at him

"so missing your princess already" he

snickered

"so what ? huh i cant miss my daughter "

i retorted

"yeah ,yeah dont worry christmas is just

around

the corner dont get you panties in twist " he

replied

"get lost " i snapped at him

"fine fine " he chuckled as he left my office

I just cant believe that stripper Yeah i miss

my

daughter so what ... im all she got after her

grandparents and an aunt yeah I am a single

parent not like Lina's mother is dead or we

our

divorced its far more complicated

*natsu here will talk about how he got lina*

It happened when i was 19 i had a huge

crush

on Lisanna but she was and still in love with

Bixlow it was new year eve's when it all

happened Bixlow was out of town and my

group

was at my house

everything was fine until Levy and Erza

friend

Cana pulled out booze

each one of us got drunk

and after that Lisanna and I ...we just kinda

lost

ourselves i knew what i was doing but i

didnt

want to stop ...

In the morning i found lisanna cryingshe

thought

it all as mistake nearly begged me not to

tell

anyone

A week after that she came to me i hoped

she

would declare her undying love for me but it

was all opposite she told me she was

pregnant

she didnt wanted to abort the child nor she

wanted to break up with Bixlow

after that i took her and Mira to Canada

for an year Mira helped to get Bixlow out off

our

back with the help of Laxus

after Lina was born i send them back

and took lina by myself

I knew that since my daughtee had blue

eyes

and white hair their might be some

suspicion

left for the other

to overcome that i asked help from Sting's

fiancee Yukino which she gladly accepted

when

i explained my condition to my entire family

And for lina crucian eyes i backed up with

the genetic theory or whatever

Its not like Lisanna not love her or

something

she comes to visit her sometimes in a

month

but since she got married and all with her

being

pregnant again

but with bixlow's kid this time her visit

stopped

I know my daughter is alone i need to find

her a

mom

but after trying on dating girls it seemed a

lot

difficult last time my father found a girl

named

Minerva in front of us she loved and once

we

left her with Lina all alone she gave no food

no

water to my little princess

whats more she dared raising her hand at

her

yeah i stopped her just in time but after that

i

broke every personal or professional relation

with her

after that incident Lina shut herself from

stranger never trusting them spoke a little or

not at all to them

but ever since she joined Fairy tail

kindergarden

She always came back smiling laughing

telling

about her adventure with her friends

of course they all were his freinds children

but

what surprised him her getting comfortable

with

her new teacher

luigi or was it lucy

yeah Lucy san she exclaimed after returning

to

home at her first day

She was so happy when she was telling him

about her sensei .

He was really anxious to meet her teacher

and guess what he was lucky since parents

meet was just around the corner

and he cant wait for it

"Im all fired up "

*Shut up you idiot and work*

Erza boomed

shit i forget i was still at office


End file.
